Alternate Endings
by DragonFang2011
Summary: RyugaxHikaru: What happened to them after Episode 154? Two short drabbles about Ryuga and Hikaru's kids.
1. Ghost

******DISCLAIMER:**

I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE: METAL FIGHT or Ryuga.

* * *

This is another one of my RyugaxHikaru stories. I feel like I haven't written on in like, forever!

So according to the title, there are two alternate endings. Both of them refer to my other RyuHika stories, except The Painful Truth (this is a little different). These include, well... alternate endings. One with when Ryuga dies, and one where he doesn't.

* * *

"Ryuga's... gone." Gingka's soft words pierced my heart. "He and L-Drago disintigrated."

I sat down on the helicopter seat, trying to steady myself. Tears streamed down my face. I let out a strangled whimper. Madoka hesitantly rubbed my back - a useless attempt to calm me down. "C'mon, Hikaru," she said. "It's gonna be alright."

I hiccupped, ignoring the concerned stares from the other bladers. "H-He promised," I sobbed, burying my face into my hands. "He promised that he'd... come... back."

Kenta had been sitting silently next to me, cradling the red cloth bracelet that used to belong to my boyfriend. He handed it to me, sniffling. "This is all my fault!" he cried, leaning into me. I wrapped an arm around him, to comfort me; we were both going through the same emotional phase.

"He died doing the right thing," Madoka told me. It didn't help.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," I said, half-heartedly angry. "But why the hell can't he do the wrong thing, just this once? He's leaving us..." I unconsciously put a hand to my stomach - inside which the tiny life was stirring.

And yeah, I'm pregnant. Not a slut. Not a whore. No way.

How will my child grow up without a father?

* * *

I took a deep breath. "Mom, Dad, I'm pregant with Ryuga's kid." I closed my eyes, waiting for them to explode.

Dad was the only one who did. "IS THAT WHY HE DIDN'T BOTHER TO SHOW UP? THAT MAN NEEDS TO GET SOME BACKBONE!" He looked around, as if Ryuga were hiding somewhere. "WHERE THE HELL IS HE?"

It was as if Mother could feel my emotions. "Honey," she murmured. "What's wrong?"

Dad stopped raging and kicked the pieces of a vase to the side.

I broke down crying. "Ryuga... Ryuga's dead!" I whimpered. I felt my mother's arms around me. "Oh, sweetheart!" she said soothingly. "Don't worry; we'll make sure that your child will grow up properly, okay? Even without a father, he - or she - will survive, you have my word on that."

Mom must've mouthed something threatening to Father, because he sat down on my other side and rubbed my back. "The father of our grandkid was not who we expected him to be," he admitted.

I looked up warily. "Who _did_ you expect him to be?"

"Naoki, from down the block."

I wrenched myself away from them, horrified and pretty much weirded out. "Ew, gross!" I exclaimed. "No, just no! Not Naoki the Nosepicker!" I pointed a finger out the window. "The guy can shove his middle finger up his nostril knuckle-deep!"

"Okay," Mom said. "One - that's disgusting - and two..." She paused for a second. "Well, you don't need to hear what I have to say for two."

* * *

I looked down at the little blue bundle in my arms and kissed his forehead. "They're beautiful. Totally worth the pain."

Madoka stood next to me, cradling a pile of pink blankets with the baby girl inside. "Twins, huh?" She grinned, slowly rocking back and forth. "What are you gonna name them?"

"The boy is Isamu," I decided. Isamu: courage, bravery - like his father.

"Can I hold him?" Kenta asked shyly. I grinned and handed the baby boy over. The green-haired blader got emotional once again - tears in his eyes. "He looks just like Ryuga," he said, sniffling as he stroked the soft, downy white-and-red hair ontop of the older baby's tiny head.

I let a few tears flow, then nodded. "That's what I've been hoping for."

"How 'bout we name the girl Yumiko?" Mother suggested, staring at me, then at Kenta, since his last name is Yumiya. Kenta's head whipped around to send everyone in the room a shocked glance. "Wh-What?"

"It's perfect," I announced, smiling at him; I truly liked the name - archery bow child, or reason beautiful child. Kenta's face broke into a joyous grin and he hugged me.

After a while, the nurses ushered everyone out, saying that I needed rest. I gazed out of the window as I continued my sentence: "Except, you're not here, Ryuga," I whispered, holding a hand over my heart.

"Who says I'm not?"

Ryuga's shimmering, transparent skin lit up my world. His vibrant, golden eyes seemed to shine brighter as he caressed my face with a cold, ghostly hand that felt like a gentle breeze when it made contact with my skin. He frowned slightly and stared at his hand as if it were a Beyblade, and he was debating on whether to crush it or not.

"The boy looks like you," I told him.

"I know." He sent me a familiar half-smile. It hurt to even look at him, and know that I may never touch him or kiss him again.

Ryuga kissed me; his lips felt so light and cold, as if they weren't even there, but I could somehow feel the love and affection through it. "I'm never leaving, you, Hikaru," he said firmly, locking his molten-gold gaze on me. "Got that?"

I nodded.

"Time's almost up," he muttered, almost in annoyance. Then, he stared at me, looking a little sheepish. "Tell Kenta to keep training." He leaned towards me and placed another sweet kiss on my nose. "Love ya, babe." He disappeared, as if he was made of mist.

"Love you too," I murmured dreamily.


	2. Daddy

******DISCLAIMER:**

I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE: METAL FIGHT or Ryuga.

* * *

This is the one relating to The Painful Truth in Ryuga's POV. Warning: Some mature content.

Wow, I love myself! I'm on a roll!

* * *

Don't ask me why I ended up in Hikaru's parents' house with her friends, because nobody really knew what was going to happen. I stood a few yards away from the door - so I could run if needed, and to get as far away from Mr. Hasama as possible; no way was I going in range of his fists, unless I wanted to get strangled again.

"Guys," Hikaru said, standing up. She squeezed my hand, like she was warning me. I suddenly got a bad feeling.

"I'm pregnant," she announced. "Ryuga, you're the father."

Deadly silence. Everyone looked at me. "Somehow," Gingka said. "That's not much of a surprise."

"I need to sit down," I muttered, plopping onto the cold floor. I stroked the dark, hard wood as I stared with wide (think owl-like) eyes at my booted feet, then at Hikaru, feeling as if she'd fallen right out off the freaking sky.

Madoka pointed to something behind me. "You do know that there's a chair right there, right?"

I knew that I was supposed to be happy - I was - but... I wasn't sure that I was ready to become a father. How do you change a diaper anyway? How do you make them stop crying? All I did was make little kids bawl for their mommies!

_I can't... do it..._

I met Mr. Hasama's gaze, which was almost glowing red, like a bull's.

My instincts nagged at me to run for my life.

The next thing I know, I was being pummeled by Hikaru's father on the sidewalk. Apparently, the news didn't sit well with him. "You damned b******!" he snarled. "You f***ed her? She's eighteen!"

"And I'm gonna die young without even seeing my children!" I screamed. "Someone get this whacko off me!"

The people nearby just stared... and took pictures.

* * *

_So... tired... can't... breathe..._

I burst into the hospital room. Kenta and the others were already there. "Sorry I'm... late," I panted. Mrs. Hasama scowled at me. "You're the father, Ryuga; you were supposed to be here _hours_ ago." Mr. Hasama clenched his fists threateningly. "You'd better not be cheating on my little girl!"

"Dad!" Hikaru exclaimed.

I said nothing - just tried to catch my breath. "Had... to run... up... three flights of... stairs... to get..." I collapsed. "...here." When I recovered, I pointed an accusing finger at Mr. Hasama. "Be grateful that I made it!"

Then, I stood up and made my way to Hikaru. She smiled and placed the tiny pink bundle into my arms. "Isn't she beautiful?" From the corner of my eye, I noticed everyone else leaving to give us some privacy.

The baby was, honestly... a little weird-looking. Her face was red and wrinkly, and the tuft of sky-blue hair on her head was slightly damp-looking. But at the same time, she looked perfect, like a sleeping angel. Strangely. I smiled softly as I answered Hikaru's question. "Yeah, she's beautiful - just like you."

Hikaru blushed and elbowed me weakly. "Shut up," she said. I pulled her into a gentle kiss and felt a lighthearted chuckle erupt from my chest, but I didn't pull away from the smooch session. Hikaru put her hands on my shoulders and pushed me away a little. "What're you laughing at?" she asked.

"I still can't believe we have a daughter," I said.

She grinned at the baby. "I decided to name her Yumiko - after Kenta."

"How happy was he?"

"He cried so hard that he used up half a box of tissues." She pointed at a small container of Kleenex across the room.

I shook my head in amusement. "Typical." I sat down at the foot of the bed and put on a serious face. "Do you think that I'm gonna be a horrible father?" I asked her, putting a hand on her foot. My other arm cradled Yumiko, who was peacefully asleep. Then, she woke up and started groping for Hikaru.

"I think it's time to feed her," Hikaru said softly, taking the baby from me. I nodded. "Okay."

She sent me an awkward glance. "Um... Ryuga..."

"What?"

"She needs milk."

"Yeah?" This was slightly confusing. Hikaru blushed. "From my breasts." She had to lower the shoulder of her hospital gown to reveal her chest before I got the message she was trying to send me. "From your... oh..." I stood up clumsily. "I should go now, right?"

Hikaru nodded as she put the newborn to her breast. I felt heat surging to my face as I stumbled out of the door. Then, I peered back into the room. Hikaru stared at me and smiled sweetly. "What is it now, my dragon's fang?"

"What does the milk taste like?"

"I dunno." She shifted the baby to her other breast. "Probably good."

"Can I have some?" I asked shyly, putting one foot into the room.

Hikaru smiled rather seductively. "Maybe later, if you're good."

I smirked suggestively.

Mr. Hasama grabbed the back of my shirt and hauled me out.

* * *

I kissed the baby's forehead and stroked her face. She turned blindly towards me.

Suddenly, I found myself looking into a pair of large, striking golden orbs. "Yumiko opened her eyes!" I whispered to Hikaru. She sat up tiredly as I passed over the baby, and smiled. "Her eyes look like yours!" she said.

I put my index finger on her palm and she sleepily closed her own fingers around it, her gaze slightly twitching around like Beyblades in a stadium. Her eyes slowly focused on me for a second and she made a gurgling sound. "She's adorable," I said.

Hikaru pouted. "Oh, so you have a new favorite now, huh? Is that it?"

I kissed her. "Don't make me choose."

"Kidding," she said, grinning at me.

For some reason, I couldn't stop smiling either. "I can still have some milk later, right?"

She pressed her lips upon mine. "Why not?"


End file.
